crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonothon Grimm
Jonothon Grimm, also known as Grimm-Chamber, is a clone of the Thing (Benjamin Grimm) created by the Dark-Beast (Henry McCoy of Marvel Earth-295). He is a clone of the Thing enhanced with the DNA of the X-Man, Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore). Grimm-Chamber was a member of Apocalypse's Black Legion, apparently cobbled together in the genetic soup used to created Infinites and other agents of Celestial Evolution. He was led by Blob in confronting what remained of the X-Men. =Powers and Abilities= Primary/original powers Post-deal powers Transformations Zombie transformation: The Gospel of Hunger Zombie-Virus is a type of zombie-plague that originated from an unknown extradimensional source and is sentient in nature. The virus drives the infected with an insatiable hunger for living flesh; though this hunger is purely psychological in nature, best demonstrated when the zombified Wasp still hungered even after having her head removed from her body. They still retain their physical mobility, upper brain and sensory functions, and sense of pain. Grimm-Chamber is not afflicted with the flesh-hunger as a gift of his deal. *'Near-immortality': Beings infected by the Gospel of Hunger virus become basically immortal once the infection is fully set in, the only effective way to kill them is total destruction of their head and brain. Zombies afflicted by the plague lose all biological functions and are physically dead, their healing-factors no longer function, and they lose any other biologically-based powers, such as Spider-Man's organic-webbing. Zombies are physically unkillable as long as their brains are intact, such as the zombified Deadpool and Wasp were both still alive even after having been decapitated. Vi-Lock transformation: The Vi-Lock Virus originates on Earth-8545 of the Marvel universe; when the mutant Cypher (Douglas Ramsey) was infected with the Legacy-Virus the mutant Technarch Warlock infected Cypher with his Transmode-Virus to save his life, the two viruses merge, became non-lethal, and far more infectious with a vampiric nature. The infected retained their intellect, but were turned evil by their hunger for the life-energy of others. Grim-Chamber's deal prevents his mind from being absorbed into the Vi-Lock hive-mind. *'Viral infection': Vi-Locks can infect other organic or technological beings with the Vi-Lock Virus through physical contact. *'Superhuman strength': Vi-Locks possess great strength which can be enhanced by increasing their size or feeding upon large amounts of energy. *'Superhuman durability': A Vi-Lock's physical form consists of an organic metallic substance which is far more durable than normal human flesh and is capable of surviving unaided in environments like the airless vacuum of space. *'Energy absorption': Vi-Locks, just like Technarchs, can infect objects or other beings with their techno-organic virus and then feed upon the energy of the infected. Vi-Locks can also feed upon other energy-sources, such as electricity from an outlet. *'Shape-shifting': Much like the Technarchs and Phalanx, Vi-Locks can alter their color, height, shape, and weight at will. **'Mechanical mimicry': Vi-Locks can mimic the forms of machinery and take on their properties. **'Size-shifting': Vi-Locks change their mass and grow to colossal size at will, as long as they have fed upon sufficient amounts of energy. **'Reformative regeneration': Vi-Locks can regenerate their bodies by reforming themselves whenever the suffer from serious damage. **'Technopathic interfacing': Vi-Locks can interface with and control technology at will by changing their bodies to adapt and merge with other forms of machinery. Phalanx transformation: Deathlok transformation: Items, weapons, and equipment Form-Warper Mjolnir form Hammer of Angrir form Category:Clones Category:Marvel people